Reina del Baile
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Promm Night Verse! Mira a esa chica, Valtor observa la escena, ella te gusta. Joven y dulce, con solo diecisiete años, la reina del baile. para: Bloom Malfoy Sparxshipping Bloom/Valtor


**Winx Club es de su respectivo creador.**

 **Dancing Queen y su traducción al español es del grupo ABBA**

 **Universo alternativo, SparxShipping (porque pienso que se ven muy lindos juntos ^^)**

 **Para Bloom Malfoy**

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

La música suena con un estridente volumen en el salón de baile una canción que el no entiende, todos los jovenes se mueven al son de lo que suena por los alto parlantes.

Todos menos _ella_.

Que esta a lo lejos justo en la esquina contraria de donde el se encuentra y la observa detenidamente:

Vestido azul largo con detalles plateados, zapatillas del mismo color en su cabellera pelirroja se encuentra la corona que la delata como reina del baile.

Ya muchos se han acercado a bailar con ella, pero han sido rechazados, su grupo de amigas le ruega para que al menos las acompañe en las canciones no romanticas pero se sigue negando.

Suspira por un largo momento deja olvidado su libro y va a ver que le sucede, de todos modos el es su profesor.

Camina lentamente, sorteando a las parejas , los grupos de amigos y los que bailan en solitario hasta llegar a donde ella se encuentra.

Al llegar a su mesa pide permiso y se sienta a su lado, deja pasar unos minutos antes de empezar conversación.

Valtor Grimm es el profesor menos favorito del colegio, amargado y con veinte años.

Bloom Domino es la chica más popular de su generación con solo dieciocho años

Es el baile de fin de curso, ella es la reina de esta noche pero se niega a cumplir su papel.

—¿Aburrida?— pregunta el pero ella solo suspira. a lo lejos puede ver a dos adolescentes rubios moviendose al compás de la horrible música moderna de ese momento.

Sky Eracklyon era el novio de Bloom, terminaron una semana antes de terminar el año escolar, todo el mundo pensó que volverian esta noche, eso nunca sucedio todo el mundo puede verlo pavoneandose con Diaspro.

La Música cambia a algo más ochentero todos van desplazandose hacia sus mesas. Todos son críticos

 _ **Sabes bailar,**_  
 _ **sabes bailar el**_ ** _jive_** _ **,**_  
 _ **te diviertes como nunca.**_  
 _ **Mira a esa chica,**_  
 _ **observa la escena,**_  
 _ **te gusta la reina del baile**_

Oh No, No,No,No,No No ¡Por favor todo menos eso! ¡Por lo que más quieran esa canción no!

Valtor la odia, porque dice algo que es verdad: a el le gusta la reina del baile, la pelirroja que se encuentra a su lado, la que no quiere hablar ni bailar.

Bloom rueda los ojos porque la canción es una ironia. Ella debe ser feliz se ha librado de la escuela, y ya no tendra que ver al idiota de su ex novio, sin embargo la persona que le gusta, aunque este muy cerca de ella. Definitivamente no va a sacarla a bailar.

 _ **Noche de viernes y las luces están bajas,**_  
 _ **buscando el lugar al que ir,**_  
 _ **en donde pongan la música adecuada,**_  
 _ **metiéndote en el ritmo,**_  
 _ **viniste a buscar un rey.**_

Ella sale a tomar aire fresco

El la sigue

Y cuando los dos ya estan solos: Es momento de Bailar.

Se miran a los ojos, no saben quien debe acercarse a quien, al final es ella la que da el primer paso y el pregunta si le concede esta pieza.

Es una escena un tanto graciosa: Los dos bailando Vals moderno al ritmo de una canción ochentera, por primera vez ella sonrie en toda la noche y el...solo se deja llevar.

 ** _Cualquiera podría ser ese tío,_**  
 ** _la noche es joven y la música está alta,_**  
 ** _con un poco de música rock,_**  
 ** _todo está bien,_**  
 ** _estás de humor para un baile._**

Bloom nunca se espero esto: bailar el vals con una canción que nada tiene que ver con el profesor más odiado por todo el colegio.

Es el momento más perfecto de toda la noche.

Sonrie por vez primera al bailar descalza a la intemperie, sobre el húmedo cesped y sin esas molestas zapatillas es más baja que el, y de vez en cuando le pisa accidentalmente los pies, pero el no parece notarlo, no lo siente.

— Cuando tenia diecisiete años, la chica que invite al baile de fin de curso nunca aparecio, me quede toda la noche esperandola en el gimnasio de la escuela, me veia como un idota, por eso no se más que bailar vals— le confeso el profesor de Historia un poco avergonzado, pero ella siguio bailando con el, no quería que ella sufriera lo mismo por culpa del cabeza hueca de Eracklyon.

 _ **Y cuando tienes la oportunidad,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **eres la reina del baile,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **joven y dulce, solo diecisiete años,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **la reina del baile,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **sientes el ritmo de la pandereta.**_

Ella ha dejado de estar triste, rie y baila a su lado al ritmo de la melodia.

— Iba a quedarme en casa viendo un maraton de Star Wars— le confieza ella tímidamente— pero la persona que me gusta iba a estar aqui, por eso vine—

Ella ahora se encuentra de puntillas y le besa tiernamente los labios. La canción ha terminado, recoge sus zapatillas y vuelve sus pasos sin mirar atrás.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mi, y bailar conmigo esta noche— susurra ella antes de entrar de nuevo a donde se festeja el fin de curso.

Valtor esta anonadado, ha hecho reir a la reina del baile y ha recibido un sorpresivo beso de su parte

Observa como es asediada por sus amigas, alcanza a ver las expresiones que parecen chillidos de alegria y una ruborizada pelirroja conecta su mirada con el antes de volver a la pista de baile.

¡Ha sido la mejor noche de su vida!

 _ **"You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen .**_ _ **Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine"**_


End file.
